percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forgotten Tales: Duel
Hey guys, The Joker here, to bring you a quick one-shot about my favorite demigod sorcerer - Alabaster C. Torrington. This kid is so badass I wish he would appear officially in The Blood of Olympus, even as cameo but it'd be so cool to see him! Anyway, this is another one-shot from "The Forgotten Tales", which serves as a prequel to my upcoming story - Ouranomachia, but more about that later. For now, I hope you'll enjoy this little duel. Zabriskie Point, Death Valley, California. Here, in this part of Amargosa Range located east of Death Valley in Death Valley National Park, noted for its erosional landscape the sun was drying the ground. This place wasn't a good location for an afternoon stroll, yet so one cloaked figure decided to roam these fields. It was a tall teenager with brown hair and green eyes with bags underneath them. He also has a freckled face and his body has a lanky build to it. Under the cloak he wore plain clothes with strange, colorful markings scribbled on them, like some 5-year-old kids attacked him with sharpies. He held an old, leather-covered book in his left hand and was biting on his lower lip with anxiety. "Are you sure you want to do this, Alabaster?" A male voice asked, despite nobody being in the vicinity. "It's not the matter of wanting or not, Claymore." The boy replied, not even looking in any other direction, simply climbing the rocks and hills. "It's a challenge. One I must accept. Besides, you're not going to fight so don't worry." The air around Alabaster shimmered for a while and the mist around shaped itself into a human form. The person who appeared was a middle-aged man who, judging by the appearance, could be taken for a teacher. He had combed hair, round glasses and wore a fine, three-piece suit. He was clad in some, or even made from it, with every step he took a streak of mist escaped from him. "That's not the point, young man." He said, looking at Alabaster. "Your mother appointed me your guardian and thus I should be concerned about your safety." "I wish she didn't." The boy sighed. "Right now I feel like I'm stuck with a second mother. Besides, it's not going to be a fight to the death. I hope so, at least." Both of them reached a large open field. It was a flat terrain adorned with small bushes, plants and rocks. It was surrounded by some stone walls which gave it an appearance of a bowl. This was the duel ground. It wasn't deserted. In the center there was another person, also a teenager. He was as tall as Alabaster, with determined face and a head of dusty brown hair. However, after spending an inordinately long period fighting and travelling, he looked jaded and tired, with pronounced wrinkles and weary eyes. Overall, he appeared old and bedraggled, wearing a distressed leather overcoat, a frayed scarf knitted in a zigzag pattern, and Victorian-style waistcoat. He also wore aged trousers, a box-frame belt with several fastener pins and studded pinholes, and combat boots adorned with weathered gaiters, which had a few buttons missing. Both men approached to the neutral point. At the same time, they bowed their heads out of respect. "Al," the raggedy man said, offering handshake. "Thank you for answering my call." "In your invitation you stated it was aduel challenge." Alabaster ignored the gesture. "I hope I didn't teleport all the way from Keeseville for nothing." The other boy drew back his hand. He just shrugged. "Of course, you didn't." He replied. "But before that, care for some tea? There are some things I want to speak with you about. After all, last time we saw each other like, what, two or three years ago?" Saying that, he pointed towards a small tent patched near one of the walls. It was a typical, green tent like the one used by the scouts. Alabaster looked towards it and gave the other person a light smile. "Sure. Lead the way, Basil." The inside of the tent looked like a small apartment. The floor was lined with expensive-looking carpets and the large corridor was splitting into separate rooms, covered by hanging walls of fabric. Basil lead Alabaster and Claymore into one of the smaller rooms. There was only a large coffee table with four armchairs around it. Everything was lighted by glowing orbs floating directly under the ceiling. "Cool stuff," Alabaster said, looking around and keeping the usual, neutral face. "Extension Spell? Looks well-casted." "Said by the most powerful sorcerer in the world, I should take it as a complement." Basil smiled. "But this is not the matter I wanted to discuss with you, brother." "Brother?" Claymore lifted his eyebrow. "Ah yes," Alabaster nodded. "This is Basil Hawkins, son of Hecate and my half-brother. We were together looking for and training abandoned sorcerers, our siblings, during the period before the Second War." "Al was always the hot-headed one." Basil said, taking off his scarf and placing it on a nearby hook. "Although he is a genius when it comes to magic, he still has the mentality of a child." "Hey," Alabaster interrupted him. "Speak for yourself, Mr. Adult." "Al, you turned your back on everyone who tried to help you..." "You mean the gods?! They banished me!" "Remind me please, who lead one of Kronos' troops during the War?!" "Better to lead then run away like you!" "Enough!" a sharp female voice interrupted the argument. "Can't you see what is going on around you guys?!" As both boys looked around, they noticed that magic not bounded by emotions let loose. The entire interior of the tent was now floating around, as if exposed to the zero gravity effect. Cups and plates were bouncing around and gently crashing with the glowing orbs. Documents and books; forks and spoons; cookie boxes and phials with strange substances - everything was swimming through the air. "Honestly, you guys, I thought that a sibling reunion should be more calm and on a certain level." The girl who interrupted them, started picking up the floating plates. "Sorry about that, Theo." Basil said, waving his hands and all the stuff began to slowly descend. "Yeah, sorry too." Alabaster muttered, repeating his brother's gestures and after a moment, everything was back on its rightful place. Basil then gestured towards the girl. "This is Theo. Officially she's my companion and battle partner, but as you can see she's also willing to do the housewife's part." He carried out the introduction, earning himself a bump to the shoulder. Alabaster has seen many women, mostly demigoddesses and the empousai or other monsters disguised as a beautiful female, but even he had to admit Theo was absolutely stunning. She was looking all natural, despite having a tan and platinum blonde, waist long hair. She didn't wear any make-up, yet her skin was perfect; without any unnecessary wrinkles, spots or anything that could ruin her supermodel image, it also looked very smooth. The only way Alabaster could describe her, was as a tomboy princess; her beauty was definitely that on a royal level, but she didn't seem like a well-mannered, upper-class lady. Even her clothing was supporting that image; she wore a plain, white tank-top and tight-fit jeans, right now her figure was covered by a blue cooking apron, but Alabaster could distinguish almost perfect hourglass figure. She also had a frying pan in her hand. "Theo?" Claymore asked, lifting his eyebrow slowly. "That's short for...?" The supermodel rolled her eyes and sighed. "Theodora." She said quietly. "I don't see why you should be ashamed of that." The mist spirit replied. "A very fine name of Greek origin, meaning gift of God. The same goes with you." he turned towards Basil "Am I right? 'Basil' comes from Greek word basileus meaning king. Those really are some high-class names." "Oh, he's good." Theo smiled. "A true charmer." "This is doctor Howard Claymore." Alabaster explained. "He's my companion and battle partner." "Don't forget the guardian part." Claymore added and younger son of Hecate turned red. "As ordered by the goddess Hecate." "Hah, really?" Basil laughed. "Mother gave you a chaperone?" "Quit it." Alabaster said, sinking more into his armchair. "I said I don't need one. Actually, I was the one protecting Claymore in the first place." "Oh?" Basil lifted his eyebrow, placing chin against crossed palms. "Care to elaborate the story?" "I see," Basil said, when Alabaster finished talking about his recent encounter with Lamia. "So that old crone is still lurking around." "Yes, and mother didn't allow me to finish her once and for all." "That's because you are both her children." Claymore stated. "Do you think a parent would do nothing and just watching his children kill one another?" "That didn't stop Poseidon in aiding his son Theseus in killing his other son, Procrustes." Alabaster said, taking a sip of hot cocoa. "All of them are hypocrites." "And that's why you insisted on mother to keep fighting against the Olympians?" Basil asked. "No, I did it because I saw the truth." Al replied, giving his brother a sharp look. "All of the gods are selfish bastards who only think about their own luxury and self-preservation. Look at them, sitting up there, high and mighty, while it is us, demigods, who are suppose to fight monsters and live in a permanent survival camp!" "Al," Basil looked at him. "why do you think you were banished from the Camp?" Alabaster clenched his fists, holding the need to punch anything. "Simple," He replied. "I was a threat to them..." "No." Older sorcerer shook his head. "You were banished, because you wanted to continue the War, even after giving a chance of complete amnesty. You could be forgiven and forgotten." "Yes, and what more? A faithful dog to the Olympians, following them blindly?" Alabaster asked. "No, I do not wish for a mafia to be in control of me." "Hey, isn't that a little, umm, exaggerating?" Theo asked, tilting her heard to the side, giving that cute yet innocent charm, which even made Alabaster blush a little bit. "No. I'm sure of what I'm saying." he replied. "Then, would you like to join my little bunch?" Basil asked casually, taking out a deck of cards and shuffling them. "I won't offer you power, privileges or financial profit... What I will offer is a chance of proving yourself to the gods; to show them that they did wrong banishing you. Maybe even you will have a chance to change your point of view." "Tempting, but no." Alabaster said. "Can we move on to our duel?" "Fine," Basil replied. "But think about my offer. Now, did you bring the wage?" Al nodded and placed the leather-clad book on the table. It looked fragile and old, yet the pages and the runes on it were visible. "Libri Tres de Occulta Philosophia." Alabaster said. "Three Books of Occult Philosophy by Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa." "Nice." Basil smiled. "The last volume I need." "Your wage?" The older sorcerer placed on the table two pieces of literature: a big book in hard, red cover with golden letters and runic protection; and a small, leather-covered notebook. "Lemegeton." Basil smiled. "The Lesser Key of Solomon. Also, this" he pointed at the small notebook. "is my personal collection of spells and rituals. Most of them are created by me." "So, wages accepted?" Theo looked at both sorcerers who just nodded. "Fine, I'll be the keeper of the prizes." Saying that, she took all the books. "Okay, first blood?" "Are you kidding, it'd end in two seconds." "Yeah, for my benefit." Saying that, Alabaster and Basil left the tent-apartment, leaving Claymore in state of confusion. "Are we going to participate too, Miss Theo?" He asked. "Oh, no." She laughed. "I prefer not to. Besides, if those two cut loose... well, let's say the cartographers would have to change the layout of the maps of California." First thing they did was placing the protective runes around the tent. This only confirmed Claymore's theory that those two are going to go all out. Even Theo was wearing a cloak covered by protective scribbles. He didn't quite understand Basil Hawkins' motive. It obviously wasn't just for getting his hands on that valuable book. He really wanted Alabaster to join him; was this fight a motivation the young son of Hecate needed? "Okay, boys!" Theo shouted, putting her hands close to her mouth. "Everything's ready! You're good to go!" Both sorcerers leaned forward a little bit, like two wildcats ready to pounce on the enemy. Even though they were separated by a distance of 30 ft, Claymore could feel the overwhelming pressure. Both of them were trying to scare the opponent, attack him mentally before breaking bones or casting spells. "You're fighting until one of you yields or is unable to continue the battle!" Theo the Referee shouted again. "Prepare yourself!" Alabaster reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cards with shapes drawn on them. Claymore recognized those; the Mistform cards, used to create items out of the Mist - a magical force used to blind the vision of regular, mortal people and prevent them from seeing monsters and gods. Howard experienced the effects of the Mist very thoroughly - after all, right now he was made out of it. He also knew what Alabaster was going to do, he is going to summon his golden sword. It was a powerful weapon capable of killing monsters, which are unable to kill by a regular weaponry. As for Basil Hawkins, Claymore had no idea what he is capable of. He was just standing there with his eyes closed, not minding his opponent or the surroundings at all. His raggedy appearance was definitely a decoy; during his adventures with Alabaster, Claymore learned to look for a second meaning and not judge the book by its cover. Basil raised his right arm to the side: "Mea Virga." He chanted and Claymore recognized the words in Latin as my staff. Air around his right palm shimmered and streaks of the Mist begun to form a narrow shape, similar to a spear. After a moment, Basil was holding at least 7ft long, wooden staff. It looked like it was made from a tree branch, wasn't especially elegant or polished like magical staves seen in movies or describes in the books. This one gave the appearance of poorly carved with a crown which looked like a swirl ice cream. Inside the top, there was a crystal emitting a faint, green light; it looked like it was wrapped inside the crown. Basil stabbed the ground with the end of the staff. Seeing this, Alabaster smiled. "Still using that staff, old man?" "Better use this than your magician cards, boy." Basil chuckled. "Not to mention your incantations, Mr. Shortcut." Despite Alabaster claiming it was a serious and official duel between sorcerers, Claymore couldn't help the feeling that this was more of a brotherly sparring and less a true battle. "Ready and..." Theo shouted again. "Fight!" The second she said that, a shockwave hit the barrier protecting the tent and a cloud of dust covered the entire battlefield. "Cantus Bellax" as soon as the fight began, Alabaster summoned his Enchanted Gold sword and, using the Battle Song, rushed towards Basil. The supplementary spell guaranteed him an enhanced speed and reflexes. His plan was to use the created dust cloud as a smokescreen to attack before Basil could chant his long spells. He cut into the dust, only to feel his sword being blocked by something. It wasn't wood of Basil's staff nor any magical shield. Alabaster felt something touching his abdomen. "Flet, Une Vente! Flans Saltatio Pulverea!" In the last possible moment, younger son of Hecate managed to increase the distance and jump to the left, avoiding a massive air bullet cutting through the dust. A large portion of Alabaster's assumed smokescreen was now gone and he saw Basil again, pointing his staff towards him. "Battle Song, eh?" He smiled. "Classy." "You better tell me what's your deal with that?" Alabaster asked. "With that long chant anyone could avoid it. Stop playing with me, brother." Saying that, he pointed towards Basil's feet. "Incantare: Stulti Carcer." Alabaster snapped his fingers and when the other sorcerer tired to make a run to the left, his legs were stuck, like cemented to the ground. "Should've thought about my staff first, Al." Basil smiled, hitting the earth with his staff. "Dispelsatio." His legs instantly moved and the sorcerer disappeared inside the smokescreen. Alabaster gripped his sword tighter and took out another Mistform card. Before he could chant, he heard Basil muttering another spell. "Vertatur Tempestas Veris!..." Alabaster cut the location where he heard his voice coming from, but the only thing he attacked was dust. "''Nobis Protectionem Aerialem!" Another attack, another decoy. Knowing that he won't be able to stop it, Alabaster touched some symbols on his clothes. He felt the rush of energy gathering around. It was hidden protection spell that could withstand the power of a 10-ton truck. It was ready for anything Basil was throwing at him. "'Flans Paries Venti Vertentis!" a powerful gust of wind circled around Alabaster's protection. It blew away all of the dust, raising even more of the smokescreen and finally calming down and revealing the entire battlefield, Basil with his staff turned upwards and Claymore with Theo inside the barrier protecting the tent. "See," Basil said, leaning against his weapon. "Skipping the chant gives you a weaker spell. Incantation might be taking a bit of time, but you have a guarantee of using a full power of the spell." "We'll see." Alabaster smiled. "'''Incantare: Ensis Exsequenes" The blade of the golden sword started glowing with swirling energy. After that, the blade extended, reminding more of a lance now rather than a Greek sword. "Try dodging that, brother." Alabaster leaned forward. "Cantus Bellax: Vis Maxima." With a quick dash, he cut towards Basil, jabbing the end of his scarf. The piece of clothing started bubbling and sizzling like it was sprayed with acid and dissolved into gas. Basil ducked and pushed Alabaster away with the tip of the staff. Younger sorcerer huffed, losing breath and rolled to the ground. Basil quickly took off the scarf before it evaporated completely. "Using the Executioner's Sword against me?" He asked. "You're getting serious, Al." Alabaster raised again, and wiped the corner of his mouth. "No pain, no game. Remember?" He smiled, before dashing at Basil again. He raised his sword, trying to make a guillotine chop. "Incantare: Lapis Niger." Basil raised his hand and, from both sides of him, a bolts of black stone shot towards Alabaster who placed his sword in defense. The rock slabs instantly turned into gas, reducing the length of the energy blade by couple of inches. "What was that about shortening the incantation, brother?" Alabaster smiled. "Okay then, Al." Basil smiled, increasing the distance. "If that's how you want to play, then I guess I must provide you company." He touched the ground with the tip of his staff. "Evocatio Spiritualis de Regulus Nemea." the wind blew, creating a large circle. After that the sand and hot air shaped itself into a large beast with a size of a pick-up truck. Despite being made out of sand, Alabaster could see its golden fur and silver, razor sharp claws. He knew this creature and the story of its death: first time, by strangling; second time, by the ice-cream sandwich. "Nemean Lion." he said, and looked at Basil. "Are you crazy?! This thing should stay in Tartarus!" "It's just his spirit, Al." Basil smiled. "Don't worry. The only thing that could hurt you is the hot sand which creates his temporal body." Alabaster raised his enchanted sword, which not looked like a two-handed sword with Greek hilt. The energy was depleting quickly, due to sudden loss of concentration. He gripped the handle tighter and dashed towards the Lion with a magic card in his other hand. "Alabaster is having a tough time, doctor Claymore." Theo smiled, after the dust was blown away, revealing the fighters. She brought herself a chair from the tent. Despite having the protective runes all over her body and clothes, she was confident in Basil's abilities. He is going to win. "They both are doing their best." Claymore answered. Due to being a Mistform, he did not have a need to sit, so he just observed the fight with his arms crossed. "I wouldn't be so certain on the winner yet." "Oh no." Theo smiled, revealing her perfectly white teeth. "I know when Basil is being serious, doctor Claymore. Besides, I don't think Alabaster is doing his best as well." "How long you and Basil are... working together, Ms. Theo?" Claymore asked, after a moment of thought. Princess-looking tomboy just put her finger to her cheek, thinking about it. "Hmm, I imagine it will soon be a year and a half." She replied. "I imagine Alabaster told you about the Second War?" Claymore nodded. "I was amongst the demigods who fought on the Titans' side." Theo continued. "We thought that our parents do not love us and only, well our grandparents, the Titans are the rightful rules of the world. We joined their forces. I was only one of the soldiers, but I remember Alabaster leading the magic forces. He was really determined. But, as the battle continued I... I chickened out. I couldn't do it. My legs felt like jelly and, even though I participated in battles before and killed a man or two, I couldn't move or force myself forward. So I ran. I fled from the battlefield. I hide inside one of the shops. Nobody noticed me - mortals were in a deep sleep thanks to Morpheus. And there I met Basil. He was calmly having coffee, like nothing ever happened. At first, I thought he was one of the Olympus defenders so I attacked him." she sighed, smiling. "All he needed were three seconds to completely disarm me. We talked throughout the entire battle and afterwards, he just said: Come with me... so I did." "That's quite an amazing story, I must admit." Claymore scratched his chin. "During my travels with Alabaster I didn't have a chance to meet a lot of demigods. Mostly, we avoided monsters. So, I would like to ask you a few questions, Ms. Theo." "Naturally, doctor Claymore." Theo beamed at him again with that pleasant, heart-warming smile. Alabaster stabbed the ground right as the Nemean Phantom pounced at him. A giant fissure appeared, creating a trap hole in which the swirling mass of hot air and sand fell into. "Signatorum!" He yelled, placing his hand right next to the hole's edge. The sand collapsed on the Lion and compressed instantly, creating a small tomb of sandstone. "Sagita Magica: Series Ignis!" Basil pointed his staff and bolt of concentrated heat went flying straight at Alabaster. "Incantare: Vinctus Aquarius!" younger son of Hecate raised his hands and five shots of water appeared around him, countering the heat and causing a field of steam, covering the sorcerers. They increased the distance again. "Getting tired?" Alabaster smiled. "Are you?" Basil laughed. "I guess I should go into a regular warrior mode, don't you think?" Twirling his staff, he turned it into a long, Greek-style spear. Alabaster smiled, pulling out next magic card and transforming it into a shield. "That's what I'm talking about." He said, raising his defense. This time it was Basil, who charged first. A thrust bounced off of the shield and when Alabaster attacked, Basil twisted the spear countering it with the other end. However, that didn't help him getting bashed on the head with the shield edge. Basil fell to the ground, rolling around and got on his knees. "Heh, good one." He smiled. "Now you know why I prefer fighting with magic." "As you wish." Alabaster said, dissolving his sword into a vapor. "Kenotêtos astrapsatô de temetô! Dios Tukos!" He made a downward-sweeping motion with his fist and attacked Basil's head with a massive electrical attack, which caused the area to flash with blinding light. After the discharge disappeared, he noticed his half-brother, protecting his head with arm joined in a cross, from which a small barrier was erected. He was breathing heavily and there was a burning smell coming from his clothes. "Well, well..." Basil said. "Who would've thought. Ancient Greek incantation? That's nothing like you, Al." "Let's say I want to beat you in your field of specialty, coward." Alabaster smiled. "Come on, I know it's not over with you." Basil smiled and looked up to meet his brother's gaze. Despite having some wounds, both of them were smiling at each other. They knew that this was the moment, where their duel is going to reach its peak. This will be a true clash of the elements. "Melodia Bellax!" They shouted in unison and the air around them filled with magical discharge causing another shockwave. "Ms. Theo, would you mind telling me the difference between Latin and Greek spells?" Howard Claymore had to ask it, observing as both Alabaster and Basil were happy when the former started using magic in Greek. "Hmm, I guess it has to deal with them being sons of Hecate." Theo said, tilting her head. "You see, their natural affinity is to speak Ancient Greek - that's where the powerful magic comes from; at least that's what Basil told me. When they chant in Latin, they have to choose the words carefully and on top of that concentrate. When dealing with Ancient Greek, the words are simply flowing, which enables them to focus more and perform more powerful magic." "So, basically what you are saying is, that this battle will now be more serious and fiercer?" "One would imagine so. But don't worry, doctor Claymore," Theo smiled. "If that's what's going on, we can expect it to end soon." Despite Theo's claims, the battle of enchantments and spells lasted for two more hours. In that time, Alabaster's protective runes were nearly gone. After a couple of lightning and earth spells, he had to use four or five barriers at the same time. Some cards with equipment such as sword, shield or a javelin were also destroyed but that was something that could be created anytime. Apart that, he had several burns on his left hand, cuts and bruises all over his face and a large slash across the back, which ripped through his shirt and caused bleeding. Nothing too serious, but he will need a rest after this duel's over. On the other hand, Basil looked a bit worse, but that could also be because of his raggedy appearance. He was bleeding from the forehead, which covered his left eye, both hands were burned and left one definitely had some fingers broken. There was a cut going horizontally through his nose and two large cuts which crossed on his chest. Plus, several bruises and stab wounds on legs and torso. Both sorcerers were tired and almost out of energy. Neither of them wanted to stop; not because of losing the valuable books, but because this duel was so much fun! It was the rare opportunity where they could just cut loose and show to each other how powerful they really were. Alabaster was the first one to break the temporal 'pause' they gave themselves to regenerate some power. "To Teikhos Dierzasthô! Doru Petras!" Another chant in Ancient Greek caused the ground to rumble and sharp stone spikes appeared in a path, going straight for Basil. With one swing of the staff, the older sorcerer caused the spikes to halt. "O, Tartaros keimenon Basileion necron. Phainsastos hemin! Ho Monolithos Kion Tou Haidou!" Raising his hands along with the staff, Basil created eight massive pillars of black stone, which trapped them both inside an octagonal prison. This was their final stage. "Are you ready, Al?!" Basil smiled, removing his overcoat and making it float towards the safe-house, landing gently on Theo's lap. "Give me your best shot. The Pillars of Hades are strong. I'm not holding back!" Alabaster looked towards his older brother and a great smile adorned his face. This feeling was new to him; he felt good dueling another mage. It was really an amazing experience, to use magic for combat most of the time, not to rely only on weapon training. Or maybe combine both styles? To use enhanced swords? The possibilities were endless. Finally, he understood what Basil was trying to tell him through this invitation, proposition and the duel: Don't be so anti-social. Come to us and play. We want you to be with us. Even with the gods on their side, the children of Hecate are actually free; nothing restrains them or prevents them from taking happiness from magic. They truly posses the wings of freedom. "Okay, brother!" Alabaster shouted. "Prepare yourself!" This is it, this was the time to let it all out for the first time. "To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, o turanne phlogos!..." Alabaster begun his chant. It was a King-level fire spell, that he researched while hunting down Lamia and other threats. He planned to using it only in the worst-case scenario. Now, he was about to use it for fun. This is how you want to play, Al? - Basil thought, when he heard the first words of the chanting and felt its effects. A sudden increase of heat. Even despite the blazing sun, the heat generated by the incantation was comparable to that of the Sahara desert; and it was about to get worse. Very well, if that's what Alabaster wants then he'll meet his counterpart. "To sumbolaion diakonêtô moi, ê krustallinê basileia!..." chanting the same level ice spell, made Basil feel the true joy of magic. All the happy memories filled his mind: his discovery of his powers; first monster defeated; creating his first spell; meeting Theo in that old coffee shop in Manhattan... As his chant progressed a wave of cold joined the scene, mixing with the blazing heat and fighting for domination. Slowly, the ground beneath both mages were covered by fire and ice respectively. " Epigenêthêtô, phlox katharseôs, romphaia phloginê!..." " Epigenêthêtô, taiônion erebos, aiônie krustalle!..." As the two incantations were coming to an end, the both forces of fire and ice continued to meet, causing a massive blasts of heat and cold around the entire range of Amargosa. Regular mortals would surely have some serious health problems, if exposed to that rapid climate changes, but Alabaster and Basil continued their magic. "Rheusantôn pur kai theion, a epephlegon Sodoma, amartôlous, eis khoun thanatou!" "Pasais zôais ton ison thanaton, os ataraxia!" The forces were almost at the meeting point. In the protective sphere, Theo was already drawing some extra protective runes and preparing to hide inside the tent. "Ourania Phlogôsis!" "Kosmikê Katastrophê!" When the last chant was told, the massive explosion swallow the entire arena. The shockwave affected the entire mountain range, which was later mentioned in the mortal news, and then everything went black for both mages. When Basil Hawkins woke up, he was in his bed inside the tent-apartment. He was taken care of, that's for sure, with all the wounds treated, burns and cuts cured and with a large ambrosia cake on the bedside table. Theo, he thought, I love you. "Oh, you're awake, Master Hawkins." Alabaster's guardian ghost, Howard Claymore, was standing on the other side. Still looking as an old-school teacher, he was giving off an aura of concern. "Doctor Claymore, what happened to us?" Basil asked, trying to grab the piece of the healing pie. Claymore sighed, looked over to another room and approached the wounded sorcerer. "Well, after you two created that atomic bomb of magic and Ms. Theo finished kicking you for your stupidity..." "Explains the ribs." Basil nodded. "Yes," Claymore continued. "We dragged you both inside the tent. Ms. Theo might be a child of Aphrodite, but she certainly know a thing or two about first-aid. I assume this wasn't a first time you got yourself such wounds?" "Happens... couple of time a month." Basil said, chewing on the pie. "Well, now Ms. Theo is treating Alabaster's wounds. He has some severe frostbites, while you had major burns." Claymore said, adjusting his glasses. "That way we can't determine the winner of your duel." "Nah, no need to. I got more wounds, even if it was Theo who inflicted them, Al won." Basil said. "The books are his." "You don't seem sad about that loss, Master Hawkins." Claymore smiled before leaving. "As I think about it now, it might be you who won this battle." After the quick recovery, caused mostly by potions and Theo's cooking, it was time to part ways. Alabaster packed his books (he decided to left Basil his own little notebook - he knew how important to a sorcerer were his own inventions), spare clothes and some potions formulae Basil gave him; grabbed his protective cloak and went before the tent. The air around was still filled with magic and seemed to be more humid than before. Not too long after that, he was joined by Claymore, Basil and Theo. "So, did you thought about my offer, Al?" Basil asked, before shaking his brother's hand. "About joining my Order?" "I'll contact you, if I make a decision." Alabaster answered, returning the gesture. "But this time a duel on that scale won't be needed." "Good. Remember, our wings are always spread for you." Basil said. "See you soon, Al~" Theo giggled and leaned forward, kissing him on both cheeks twice. Alabaster felt that his face is gaining the color of a ripe tomato. "Oho, be careful, he's gonna cast another fire spell." Claymore laughed. "Look at him getting all red." "Haha, keep an eye on him, doctor Claymore." "Will do, Miss." "See ya" Alabaster only turned around and left the Death Valley along with Claymore. He didn't even look back, as was his custom, but the thought about the wings of freedom was getting more and more tempting. ---- A/N.: Okay guys, here it is - my first one-shot ever done and first magic battle. I know it won't sound very modest but I actually am proud of this story. I really felt good writing it, it didn't feel boring or stupid while writing it and honestly, I would do a full series on it, if you want. Also, I'm sorry if I made Alabaster a little bit... Nico di Angelo-ish. I really didn't mean to, but during the last lines I felt like I've been writing about Nico. This of course might be just my imagination and the story in fact is great, but let me know your opinion! Tell me, did you enjoy it and do you want more of Basil and Theo's adventures? Or maybe something else involving Alabaster or/and demigods of Hecate? Post your suggestions in the discussion down there if you think that I deserve it and I'll catch you in the next story~! Also, for any translation of the spells used in this battle, make sure to visit - Basil Hawkins/Spells Category:One-shot Category:Stories Category:Battle Category:The Forgotten Tales Category:Joker's Creation